With The Hamiltons
by AlexanderHamHam1804
Summary: The Hamiltons are going steady, enjoying time with friends and the hamilsquad, until something kinda bad happens to Hammy


I _cant _seem to catch a glimpse of sleep. Eliza is some how a super hero through this. Little Philip wont stop crying. No matter what I do, only Eliza is ever able to help Philip stop crying. "Hey, I got this one." Eliza whispered in my ear as she crawled out of bed.

I groan as she leaves the room. I rub my eyes and realize its just starting to get light out. I check my phone . 3:16 am. I get up out of bed stretching my arms. I walk through the hallway and hear the soft singing of Eliza in Philips room. I stand in the doorway peeking through the crack of the door. I see her sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She rocks back and forth, coddling Philip in her arms.

"You will come of age with our young nation, we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you..." her gentle voice sooths philips crying to the softness of his baby breaths. Eliza looks up and gives me a soft smile. She stands up and gently places philip in his crib. She walks over too me and I embrace her in a hug. She leans into me and I give a soft kiss on her forhead. I let her go infront of me as we make our way back to the bedroom. We climb back into bed and Eliza snuggles right up next to me, resting her head on my chest. I feel her soft hazel hair and sigh. I slowly fall back into slumber while watching the tip of the sun rise.

* * *

I blink awake to hear the loud, annoying sound of my alarm. I slam my hand on the button, and look up at the ceiling. I dont want to wake Eliza, so I slowly unwrap the blankets from under me, and land a kiss on Elizas cheek. She rolls over in bed and whispers " I'll pack Philips and Angies lunches in ten minutes, just wake them up for me okay? I love you, have a good day a work, and dont get in any fights, please. I dont want to see a newspaper headline with your name in it."

I chuckle and say "I love you too, Eliza"

I pull on my work clothes, snag my phone off the charger and blow a quick kiss to her. I walk out of the room and head down the hall to enter Angie's and Philips room. Their sleeping so softly I almost dont want to wake them. I walk over to Philips bed and place a hand on his shoulder to nudge him awake. His eyes slowly flicker awake.

"Do I have to go? Cant Angie and I just go to work with you?" Philip asks.

I ponder the idea. I did want the kids to see a little more of what I do.

"I thought you liked school? You were just telling me the other day how much you like your friends?" I asked, feeling confused.

Philip groans and rolls over, his curly brown haired head facing me.

"Not since yesterday..." he mumbles.

"Why, What happened?" I ask, starting to feel concerned.

"All my friends told everybody that I like Theodosia."

"Well, is that true?"

"NO... maybe. A little."

He rolls over in bed facing me with a pouty, blushing face. I start to think how ironic it is that my son has a crush on my friends daughter. Ill have to talk to Aaron about this later. I laugh on the inside, trying not to frustrate Philip.

"Ok. I will take you and Angie with me to work today, just this once. Sleep in for another five minutes while I go talk to your Mom. When I come back, pack your bag, and Ill get Angie up. Your lucky its Friday."

I watch his face light up with excitement and he whispers " Thanks Dad"

* * *

I pull into the driveway with the kids after a nice day of work with them. We stopped at the gas station on the way home, so I got them each a lollipop. I walk in the door to see Eliza cooking dinner, and when she turns around, her face lights up and smiles. I love her smile. She takes of her apron and comes over to us. She kneels down to hug the kids, one in each arm. She pulls away and says " How was the big day at work, huh?"

"AWESOME" they both yell in unison.

"We got to use old type writers!" Philips says. They both run off to play in their rooms.

Eliza stands up and puts her arms around my kneck and kisses me. That never gets old. She hugs me, and I feel her warmth. I feel my phone buzz so I pull it out to see what it says. Its a text from John on the group chat I have with him, Lafayette and Hercules.

"Drink Night??" it says. I look at Eliza.

"Hey is it ok if I go out with the boys for a bit?"

"Sure, Just be back before midnight at least."

I kiss her on the cheek, grab my coat and head out.

* * *

"Can we just talk about how Lafs french chick, Adrienne, almost seems to be imaginary?" John bellows as we sit at the bar that we usually go to. The music is loud and everyone in the place is talking louder, so we have no choice but to add to it.

"For the last time John, shes not imaginary, shes my FRIEND from France. And no, Im not going to fly her down here, just for you to _grill _her."

John's face pouts.

"Awwww, little Laf is protecting his girl friend!"

"Oh, fuck off"

We all laugh at that. I check my phone and its almost 10.

" Hey, I say we go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" Hercules asked.

" Sure"

"Sounds cool"

"I'll go, but I gotta be back home before midnight."

John calls over the waitress and asks for the check. " Ok, Im the only one who had no alchoholic beverages. Also, its my car."

"Fine." John whines.

We head out to the car and start driving.

* * *

We all curl up on Hercs huge couch. Im sitting in the end corner with Jonn laying his head on my shoulder. Laf is on Johns other side with Herc laying down, sprawled across whats left of space on the couch. We check Amazon Prime, and we end up watching some conspiracy flick about aliens. Pretty sure it was called " Pheonix Forgotten" or something like that. We had made pizza rolls along the way. By the end of it, John and Laf decide to stay over at Hercs place. I check my phone.

11:23.

Damn. I gotta go. I give everybody tight hugs and blow a kiss on my way out. I get my keys out of my pocket and unlock my car. I get in and just sit for a minute. I put the keys in the ignition, put on my seatbelt, and roll out of the driveway. I hear my phone buzz so pick up my phone and check it, alternating my eyes from phone to road. Its from Eliza. "Put the kids to bed. just checking in to make sure your on your way. luv you."

I start to text back. "Yeah, just saw the time, sorry hun. Im almost there. Love you!"

And then I look up. There is a tractor trailer truck, driving in my lane. I honk the horn, but I shouldve hit the brakes. Damn it.

I swerve, and then time stops. There is no beat, no melody. They hit me on the left side of my car, sending me rolling down the ditch, and from there, I only feel myself drowning and falling in the hurricane. Panic Attack. I must have fallen unconscious, because then everything went black.

* * *

I hear beeping.

* * *

I wake up. My eye lids going up and down trying to open. "Guys! He's waking up!" says a female voice that is all to familiar. I look up to see Eliza standing over my bed. Im in the hospital. Shes holding my hand, fingers intertwined. I see Laf and Herc come in, John following holding little Angie in his arms and holding Philips hand, who walked in last. " Hey guys?" I ask gloomily.

I ponder what could be going on, but I cant remember the slightest.

" What happened?"

Everyone around me gives me a solumn look of sadness. All of a sudden I notice something. I cant feel my right leg.

" Why cant I feel my r-right leg?!"

John sets Angie in a chair and walks over and sits on my left side in a cushioned chair. He grabs my other hand, and cups it, being careful of my heart monitor.

"Do you remember watching a movie with you, me, Laf and Herc at Hercs place?"

"Yeah... kinda. Was it that stupid alien movie?"

John lets out chuckle in his breath.

"Yeah, but do you remember driving home?"

My mind races, and I remember. I feel a sharp pain on my forhead. I reach up to touch it, but John stops me.

Apparently my breath started to exhilerate, because Eliza put her hand on my shoulder.

"You were in a terrible accident."

I can tell shes been crying because her face is red and so are her eyes. I cant bear the thought that I wasnt there to hold her during this.

" I remember."

"Your leg is parylized, doc said you get feeling again in about 2 and a half months. Said your lucky." John says. Philip walks over. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Philip. Are you ok?"

"I am now that your awake."

I kiss him on his forhead.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days" Laf says.

"The doctor said you'll be out in 3 days. He says your lucky you made it out with only a couple scratches and a parylized leg." Eliza says.

There is a knock, and we all look up.

Angelica and peggy stand in the door.

"Angelica? All the way from vacation in London? Damn." John says.

"Guys, you didnt have to come all the way down here!" I say.

"Ummmm, we kinda did Al" pegs says.

"I mean, you almost died, so..." Angelica says.

" Aunt Angie!" Philip yells

The kids run over and give hugs.

"Im here too." Pegs says.

" Well then come here Pegs!" She comes over and I squeeze hard.

"Thank you guys"

* * *

The two days go by very quick, which was good because I couldnt _stand _the hospital food anymore. I roll out of the hospital doors in my wheelchair, and its like seeing the sun for the first time. I finally breath in sweet, fresh air and close my eyes. The doctor that accompanied me out leaves after Eliza pulls up. "Thank you!" I yell to him.

"Just doing my job sir." he says with a smile as he walks away.

Eliza gets out of the car and runs over with the widest smile, happy tears rolling down her face. She had wanted to stay with me my last night in the hospital, but she had been there already for a few nights, and I thought she needed some rest in her own bed.

* * *

I inhale and exhale. we are about to pull up to the house. I cant beleive Im finally home. I cant wait to lay down in my all to missed bed and curl up next to Eliza and the kids. I roll down the sidewalk with Eliza behind me. All the lights in the apartment are off. I dont know why I notice that but, I put my hand on the door knob and start to turn, excited to be home. I swing the door open.

"SURPRISE BITCH!"

Everyone jumps out. I see Pegs, Angelica, John, Herc, and Laf. I start laughing. I havent been so happy since I woke up in the hospital, and even that wasnt probably supposed to be happy.

We party. Hard. The kids were brought to Elizas parents house. Just proves that a parylized leg cant stop me from drinking.

* * *

3 months later...

* * *

Washington gave me 3 months off. He came over frequently checking on me. He told me just to rest and hard work will come soon. I begged him for work to do over the the time off. He wouldnt budge. He and Eliza loved it. "You must be bored not having anyone to debate with." He would tell me. But, all bad things come to an end, and I got back to work. Surprisingly, Jefferson and Burr seemed quite joyful that I was back.

"Good to have you back Ham." Madison said as he patted me on the back. Madison was a great man, very kind. John Jay was sitting at his desk sipping coffee when I came in. "Heard what happened, hlad your okay."

"Meh. He couldve been out a bit longer."

muttered Adams, as he walked in with a donut. Everyone in the room glared at him. "You really wanna go? My first day back and I already get to pound some jello!" I say.

Jay and Madison chuckled, and Adams rolled his eyes. He sat down in his chair muttering something, but he must of sat down to hard, because because his chair fell backward on the floor. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter at that.

* * *

**I know its probably really simple and easy, but Im a stupid potato and cant figure out how to add a new chapter, so Im just going to start it from after here. Sorry! (Also, this is not a one shot)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Does the future look like from here?**

* * *

Eliza is pregnant again.

Eliza is pregnant again and the apartment is getting to small. On top of that, my hospital bill came, and the price is tight. $86,255.

Fortunately Eliza and I had an emergency savings account. But that definitely took a blow to it. We look for houses. We look and look and look until we found one that Eliza fell in love with. A large furnished house with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. and a bonus master bedroom with master bathroom. Eliza and I called that one. Philip was excited for his own room and Angie would have her own room. We get to move next week. In the meantime John, Laf and Herc helped us pack while Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy go out shopping for the baby. We found out that it was a boy, but we havent thought of any names. Eliza said when she sees him, she will know his name. So, we packed most of the toys, dishes, books, etc.

We intended to finish up the food in our fridge and then just get food from somewhere else before the move. We are all very excited, and ready for the change of scenery. Yes. we are.

* * *

8 months later

* * *

Im sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, holding little angie in my arms and Philip sitting next to me. I was in there when it happened, and left to give a few minutes of privacy. A nurse walks out and invites us back in, and I see my baby boy in Elizas arms.

"Say hello to Alexander Jr." Eliza whispered. I sat next to her just looking at him, stunned bt his grace. I had done this twice before, but every time I just fall flat.

"Pride is not the word im looking for." I say, tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**And, that seems like the perfect place to stop currently. This might be the end, who knows. This will be my second time uploading this, because Im dumb and cant figure out how to do things. Anyone who actually reads this thank you, and feel free to leave a review or suggestions. I thought about doing a fic about the hamilsquad in the afterlife together, but tell me what you think!**


End file.
